自由の地 - Terre de liberté
by Papy-1412
Summary: Un, deux, trois... et on s'envole. OS très court pour le Nouvel An, Nezumi/Shion sous-entendu


Hello, bonne année tout le monde!

Bon, OUI, je suis UN PEU en avance, j'en conviens. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, après tout...

Voilà, pour ce Nouvel An 2013, ce ne sera pas du Naruto, car WAPU me prend déjà du temps (et que NON, ce ne sera pas votre cadeau de Noël).

A la place, voici un minuscule OS sur No. 6, un fandom que j'ai découvert très récemment et dont je suis tout bonnement tombée amoureuse. C'est l'anime le plus poétique que j'ai vu, et pourtant j'en ai regardé un bon nombre. Et puis, la scène de la danse m'a bouleversée.

Cet OS ne développe absolument pas une suite alternative, n'a pas vraiment de scénario, mais l'inspiration est venue, et ceci est sorti; j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. Cependant, il y a de fortes chances qu'un jour, je fasse une fiction un peu plus développée sur le sujet qui mérite bon nombre de fictions, étant donné sa fin.

Disclaimer à Atsuko Asano pour le light novel, et pas de bêta-lecture.

J'espère que ça vous plaira... Have a happy new year, and a good read :)

* * *

**JIYU NO KUNI  
自由の地  
****Terre de liberté**

* * *

« Un. »

Sa main se pose sur ma taille, l'autre attrape la mienne pour la lever, et son menton se hausse.

« Deux. »

Ses pieds s'écartent, et d'un coup de cheville il me fait comprendre de l'imiter sans discuter.

« Trois. »

Et nous nous envolons.

Ses lèvres prononcent le rythme de la danse, et je ne m'arrête pas. Je le suis, il m'emmène là où il veut que j'aille; dans un monde où seuls nous existons. Son fredonnement en est l'hymne, ses yeux en sont le drapeau. Et jusqu'où va-t-il?

Jusqu'à l'infini.

Il n'y a pas de loi, il n'y a pas de tabous. Nous vivons, nous dansons, le vent souffle, fait s'envoler ses mèches sombres, et il chantonne. C'est tout ce qui compte. Les barrières n'existent pas, le soleil nous illumine, et personne d'autre n'existe.

Nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre, et ça restera ainsi éternellement. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, il ne m'oubliera jamais. Et même si je sais qu'il est loin de moi, je reste persuadé que d'où il est, il voit la même chose que moi.

Quand il repense à ces mois que nous avons vécu quand le Quartier Ouest, il revit ce moment où nous avons dansé, pendant un temps indéfinissable, au milieu des ruines qui constituaient l'extérieur de No. 6. J'en suis certain. Car c'était probablement le plus beau moment de mon existence.

C'était après que nous nous soyons enfin retrouvés, après quatre ans de silence; et avant que Safu ne se fasse arrêter et que mon bonheur ne soit troublé par mon inquiétude envers mon amie. C'était avant que je ne l'embrasse en pensant que, quitte à partir et peut-être mourir, autant le faire sans regrets.

C'était lorsque je croyais, naïvement, que ceci durerait éternellement.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Mes souvenirs nostalgiques sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Et peu importe que ce soit peu, car le nombre n'importe pas, c'est la qualité. Je me fiche qu'on dise que je suis mélancolique, que je ressasse le passé.

Je continuerai de me rappeler de ce moment, de le faire tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard, la sensation de sa main contre la mienne, et de nos pieds qui volent. Je garderai en mémoire les quelques consignes que Nezumi m'avait données pendant que nous tournoyions.

De cette façon, quand il reviendra, nous pourrons danser encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, peut-être que j'arriverai à faire plus que le suivre bêtement.

* * *

Le titre peut paraître un peu flou. Pour ma défense, avec quelque chose d'aussi petit, ce n'est pas facile de trouver un titre. Mais ça fait référence bien évidemment à _l'endroit_ où Shion part lorsqu'il repense à ce moment où ils ont dansé, avec Nezumi. Car la première fois que j'ai vu cette scène, je me suis bien posé la question : est-ce qu'ils sont dehors, ou bien est-ce simplement une image projetée par leur subconscient? Vu toutes les images que contient cette scène, je n'arrive à voir ça que comme une illusion dans l'esprit de Shion, surtout qu'à la fin ils se retrouvent immédiatement chez eux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sortis.  
Enfin, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, et...  
A l'année prochaine! (p'tain, c'que j'suis drôle...)

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
